The Return of Pandora pt. 19
TBA Transcript Romeo Conbolt: You'll never win! Spawn: (lifting up Romeo) Then so BE IT!!! (throws him away.) NOW Grinch! (The Grinch shoot the freeze ray at Romeo.) Kohaku: Now let kill-- Lucinda: No! need to uncover Romeo's mind. Strong Bad: How are we going to reform him? (The thought struck Kong.) King Kong: Sh*t we have to thaw him out! (Hours later. The ice cracked and exploded. Romeo is unconscious.) Romeo Conbolt: ugh. who did this? Grinch: I did. You have got us killed if we had a chance. Emma Frost: (wrapped her cloak around Romeo) You must stop serving Pandora and stick with us. Romeo Conbolt: But she was trying to help. Spawn: He's not responding right! Ezekiel Zick: Guys, I need to talk with him. It's very important. Terra: I'm staying with you. Ezekiel Zick: Okay then. Spawn: Are you sure you want to do this? Terra: yes. Spawn: Alright, call us if there's trouble. (The gang left. Terra and Zick were alone with Romeo (wrapped in Emma Frost's cape.)) Ezekiel Zick: Hey kid, what's your name. Romeo Conbolt: I'm Romeo. Ezekiel Zick: Nice to meet you. I'm Zick. Terra: I'm Terra. what bring you to destroy us? Romeo Conbolt: She was like a mother to me. I remember the Acolytes killed my father. Pandora saved me said you were the Acolytes. Terra: THEY DID WHAT?!?! That's terrible! Romeo thinks were Acolytes. Ezekiel Zick: Romeo, let me tell something. We're not the Acolytes. We're the Miracle Elite. We bring miracles to the Multi-Universe to protect them from the prophecy of Megatron. Romeo Conbolt: So that means...Pandora lied to me? Terra: Yes. Ezekeil Zick: Romeo, after what Pandora lied to you, me and Terra will raise you as our own. Terra: Just like Tuxedo raised me of his own. Romeo Conbolt: So why did you want to raise me? Ezekiel Zick: We wanted to have a son like you. Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry For one so small, You seem so strong My arms will hold you, Keep you safe and warm This bond between us Can't be broken I will be here Don't you cry 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more You'll be in my heart No matter what they say You'll be here in my heart, always Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but deep inside us We're not that different at all And you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more Don't listen to them 'Cause what do they know (what do they know)? We need each other To have, to hold. They'll see in time I know When destiny calls you You must be strong (you gotta be strong) I may not be with you But you've got to hold on They'll see in time I know We'll show them together 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart" I'll be there from this day on, Now and forever more Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart) No matter what they say (I'll be with you) You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always Always I'll be with you I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always. Romeo Conbolt: Thanks, guys. May I call you mom? Terra: Sure. Ezekiel Zick: But you can call me dad. Romeo Conbolt: Oh, I love Mom and Dad (Hugged Terra and Zick.)Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:Bridal ShotaconCategory:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts